


Go Fish is Boring with Two People

by ghatotkacha



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bad Boyfriends, Bickering, Established Relationship, Gen, Ichigo is dumb, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Swearing, casual domestic violence, memory problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghatotkacha/pseuds/ghatotkacha
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow are playing a game.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Go Fish is Boring with Two People

**Author's Note:**

> Very old. Just felt like posting something since it's been years.

"Your eyes are really pretty," said Ichigo for maybe the third time in the past hour. It was summertime. The sun warmed the air. Dust motes floated along lazily within its rays filtering through the open window. They were sitting cross-legged on the floor of Ichigo's room playing Go Fish. It kind of sucked with just two people though. Such was life in the 'living world'. "Nine."

"Go Fish," said Grimmjow. "Stop going on about my eyes." Ichigo was getting on his nerves again. He hated when the kid tried to be all couple-y and romantic. A couple was the very last thing they were. "It doesn't matter how they look as long as they work long enough to see you die by the edge of my blade. Six."

"Go Fish. They're kind of like those dogs... you know the big fluffy ones with the snow. Huskies! Huskies have crazy pretty blue eyes too. Wait! I get it now! That's why! You turn into like a dog or something when you release your Zanpakutou, don't you! I totally forgot! Four."

"It's not a dog," said Grimmjow through gritted teeth. "Go fish." It was only their second game, and he was already on the verge of murder. No really. He was going to kill Ichigo in a second if someone didn't stop him. What was the kid thinking, this wasn't romantic at all! He had to be doing it on purpose. "Nine."

"Oh, what is it then? I thought for sure it was a dog...," Ichigo paused before continuing, "Wait, you just said you didn't have any nines."

"I just got it. Hand it over," Grimmjow growled. "And it's a cat. A panther, actually."

Ichigo scowled handing him a Nine of Clubs. "Oh. Woulda been cool if it _was_ a dog though. Oh well, close enough. Who is it that turns into a dog then? Six."

Grimmjow carefully set his cards down. "No one. No one turns into a dog. Dogs are stupid. And you're a fucking cheater."

"What? Dogs are awesome! And I just got it!"

"Go Fucking Fish, you dumbfuck. You just got a five, I saw!" said Grimmjow. "How the hell are dogs awesome? They're ugly and they smell and they're useless."

"Stop looking at my cards!" Ichigo glowered. "Dogs are the best! I always wanted a dog, but Dad barely manages with just us as it is. You don't know what you're talking about. Dogs are nice. All loyal and cute and friendly-like. Cats are all assholes."

"Dogs are stupid, and the stupid people who like them should just DIE!" said Grimmjow, reaching his arm back and punching Ichigo in the face. He got up, threw his cards at the defiantly unperturbed boy, and stalked out of the room.

"See, I told you!" Ichigo's triumphant shout echoed after him. " Assholes!"


End file.
